dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Member
The New Member is the first episode of the second series of the British science fiction YouTube fan series Time Agent. Allan Rafferty is introduced as Robin Turner. Plot The episode begins with a meteorite hitting the Earth. One week later Agent Liam and Dan the Cyborg are running from something which turns out to be a flower alien. Dan scares it away by saying he likes Egg Waffles. Liam then finds a dead flower alien and tells Dan to take it back to the Hub. At the Hub, Liam and Dan are discussing making sure the public doesn't worry about the meteorite that landed a week ago. Dan then says it feels different without Danny and Ben. Liam says nothing and Dan asks if he's thought about replacing team members. Liam says nobody needs to be replaced and Dan disagrees and Liam shouts at him but apologises afterwards. Dan then goes to feed the new flower alien Jessica. Liam then says he can't keep naming them saying that they're the Time Agency and not a zoo. Dan replies saying that he doesn't really see the difference. Liam goes to see Hannah, Dan's sister at the park. Hannah comments saying Liam looks stressed. Liam tells her that he can't stop thinking about his dead friends Ben and Danny. Hannah asks if there's anything she can do but Liam thinks it's too dangerous. Hannah then objects saying that Liam uses Dan to help him. Liam replies that he saved Dan and that he needs someone who can't die. Hannah reminds Liam that Dan once had a family and that he's not disposable and he should never forget that. Hannah storms off leaving Liam upset. Dr. Robin Turner arrives at the hub looking for Liam. Dan then comes up behind him and scares him half to death. Robin tells Dan that Liam called him, Dan then takes him inside warning him that he hasn't cleaned up the flower alien poo yet. Robin finds Dan quite odd but follows him inside. Liam then arrives and greets Adam telling him not to salute and say sir in the Hub. Robin mentions that he once worked for the Time Agency in Cardiff and had learnt that the aliens aren't the threat; they are. Robin studies the flower alien and asks how it died Liam says that's why he called him. Robin finds a small swelling in the upper thorax. Dan then comes up behind asking if he wants sausage rolls scaring Robin again. Liam tells Robin that Dan's a cyborg and asks Dan if he's fed the flower aliens yet. Dan replies that he's just about too and that their really loving the chicken food he gives them. Dan goes to feed the trapped flower alien Jessica, soon after Dan leaves Jessica escapes from her electric cage. Robin is continuing his work on the flower alien corpse. Liam asks how long Robin has been a Doctor. He replies saying he's been a doctor for two years and asks where the rest of Liam's team is. Liam says that they're gone and Robin replies that he knows how Liam feels and he has lost team members as well. Robin asks if he can join the team but Liam says no and says that nobody is getting replaced. This leaves Robin a bit annoyed and continues working, he asks if there's any healthy flower aliens so he can compare the symptoms. They go outside to find that Jessica is gone but Liam suggests Dan moved her because Liam thinks no alien can escape the electric cages. But Dan says he hasn't moved her at all and Liam realises it must have escaped. Liam then finds out that the corpse has gone missing as well, suddenly the flower alien comes back to life and attacks him. Robin then shoots the flower alien telling Liam that it's fully dead. Hannah is walking on the street being watched by a rabid flower alien and it chases her. Hannah runs to the Hub and the team lock the door so it can't get in. Liam tells Hannah to stay with Robin while he finds Dan. Hannah realises Dan is here but Liam says he can never know. He finds Dan upstairs. Dan tells Liam that he's looked after many flower aliens and he's never seen them behave this way. Dan shows Liam a CCTV of rabid flower aliens in the street. And Dan says that recently the flower aliens have been in one exact spot. Which is the same spot the meteor crashed last week. Liam and Robin go to the crash site of the meteor and find out that what ever is effecting the flower aliens can bring them back to life. Robin says that it's like swine flu all over again. The two then start to worry this virus will mutate and spread to humans. Bob then appears behind Robin. Robin gets Liam's gun out and points it at Bob mistaking him for a rabid flower alien. Liam tells him that Bob is different and on their side. Then Robin scans Bob and tells Liam that Bob is the only flower alien that's touched the meteor and hasn't been infected. He suggests that perhaps Bob had some medicine or ate something. Back at the hub Robin and Hannah are waiting for Liam and Dan. They arrive with a bag full of chicken food. Dan tells everyone that flower aliens go mad for it and it has been the thing stopping them from going rabid. Robin has an idea to give all the rabid aliens chicken food. They soon find out the immunity kills them but they continue giving the flower aliens chicken food. Liam and Dan work together to throw food and Robin and Bob work together as well. After Liam and Dan finish they try to message Robin for progress report but he does not answer so he realises that he and Bob are in danger. Robin and Bob are being chased by a rabid flower alien. Bob then stops running and charges at the rabid flower alien, the rabid alien starts biting Bob killing him. Robin then shoots the rabid flower alien and makes sure Bob is alright. He realises that Bob is dying. Liam and Dan arrive, with Dan seeing Bob injured. Dan pushes Robin out the way and pleads Bob not to die. It fades to black with Bob dying. It fades back in with Liam holding a photo of Bob and puts it with Danny and Ben's photos. Dan asks if there's such thing as heaven. Liam replies yes and that Danny and Ben are with Bob watching over it. Liam then buries the bodies of Bob, Danny and Ben and puts three crosses on the ground. Liam then walks back to the hub. Dr. Robin prepares to leave and say bye to Liam and Dan. Robin apologises for their losses and walks away. Liam then says "You're Hired" and tells him to get back to work. It shows that Liam is ready to replace dead team members. At the end of the episode, it shows Robin alone in the Hub and sitting. You hear a narration of Liam and Robin talking, you then see him holding a Bio picture of Mortis. Robin then declares that he will find Mortis and then he will get his revenge. Continuity In this episode Bob dies lots of people commented on this episode sayng R.I.P Bob the Flower Alien. This is the first episode that Matt Williams didn't play Bob the Flower Alien. In this episode he was played by Jaime Carroll and Sebby Treacy. At the beginning Liam says that somebody posted a bug eyed alien on YouTube, this might be a reference to the fact that Time Agent is on YouTube. Production This episode was originally to be called "The New Team".Website page The original script is available for download at MediaFire.Feature_-_The_New_Member_First_Draft.pdf References